Oftentimes, it is desired to use a product that can become altered or contaminated as it is exposed to the atmospheric environment. The underlying formula of the product may have an adverse reaction with the air molecules if exposed for extended durations of time. For example, a highlighter, a marker, or a pen transfers a fluid product to a surface when it is being applied from a tip; however, the transferred fluid product may dry up, harden or lose its effectiveness if the tip remains exposed over time. These devices typically are used repeatedly and are not for one time use. A permanent seal prevents the use of the product altogether. This dilemma can be solved by fitting a cap over exposed portion of the device to create an airtight chamber, further preventing any exposure to the environment. Seals between the cap and the product must be maintained over time as the cap is repeatedly removed and reapplied. If the product needs to be mechanically propelled out of an encasement into the environment, yet also needs to be constantly resealed, then the airtight chamber must be dynamic in order to adapt to the changes. The quality of a device may ultimately depend on its repeated and dynamic sealing capability. The object of the present invention is to provide a mechanical device with the ability to hermetically seal and reseal a solid product that continually is axially propelled out from its encasement.